


Under the Tree

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyou has been coming to the big tree. Always looking forward to meet a certain boy although he wouldn’t admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote years ago for a different fandom and just converted it to TsukiHina one because I can.

 

“Kei.” Shoyou called his name...  
  
“Hmmn...” was the only reply he got from the other.  
  
“Kei.” Shoyou repeated in a much louder tone.  
  
“Kei! Tsukishima Kei!” Shoyou burst out in rage as he pinched Kei's hand.  
  
“Awww!!!... What were you thinking pea brain shrimp?” The guy beside Shoyou whined.  
  
Shoyou's reflexes warned him to move back and cover his body with his arms.

“Stop touching my…. My… Butt! That’s harassment. Don’t discriminate  me.”

 

When it was only the two of them, Kei would try to sneak his hands and tries to caress the other boy. Shoyou does not really mind them, if only all of them are mere touches on his hair or shoulder; but in some cases Kei is aiming for Shoyou’s more sensitive parts.   
  
“The truth is I think I am the one who is discriminated between the two of us.” Kei answered him in a manner of as if he is drawing a hypothesis, sounding wise, and looking quite endearing as well.  
  
Kei can see in full clarity on what expressions are drawn unto Shoyou's face; there are disbelief, protest and confusion. This made Kei smirked.   
  
“I don't know what's so funny? And I don't know how you are discriminated in the first place?” Shoyou answered dumbly.  
  
“You can't even figure it out? It's understandable, you are stupid anyway...” Kei yet commented again. Shoyou on the other hand is speechless, yet again. There are times that Kei could be this mean.  
  
“Don't you think heaven hate me for having a guy who has flat lands? While other guys savor themselves with mountains.” he cried out, pause for a second and continues his complains,   
  
“Heaven hate me soooo much because the one I am getting are only small piece of what others can have. Well, can’t ne helped since you are small on the first place.” Kei's statement is still oblivious to Shoyou at first. With his shuddered thoughts, Shoyou couldn't grasp the meaning from those words. 

  
But, the school bell finally rang and then he realizes what Kei meant. He was talking about his freaking… butt. Shoyou reacted to Kei's comment in wrath.

 

“My butt may be small but they are soft!” Shoyou blurted and instantly felt all embarrassed of what he blurted.  
  
Kei burst in laughter. Hinata can be stupid for his own good. Meanwhile Hinata swears he would kill himself.

  
Shoyou grabbed the manhwa he was reading and hit Kei with it while Kei guards himself with his right arm. The pages of the periodical continue hitting his arm; they are hit hard that the flipping and the slapping of the pages can be heard audibly. But eventually, these plucking are overpowered yet by another sound. Eventually, Shoyou hears laughter. Kei’s laughter had become louder; producing the sound of joy amidst Shoyou’s raging anger. Probably he is enjoying being hit. Or he simply enjoys Shoyou hitting him with those pages of that damn manghwa. Is it because it is Shoyou that is with him that made him produced this unstoppable chuckles?  
  
Shoyou 's hits has become slower, fewer, lighter, until he stops. Of what could have made him stop is oblivious to him. It is as if his body has another nervous system of which he is not aware of. And even when he stops, Kei continues laughing; laughing real hard like there is no tomorrow. Shoyou coud only do is stare at the other boy in wonder. After a few seconds, Kei stoppped laughing. He took a deep breathe before he stares back to Shoyou. He stares at him with a smile in his eyes.... And there is silence...   
  
“Are you only thinking about ?” Shoyou's denseness hit him again. Great, the best way to break the silence is to ask that question... But Shoyou is very much curious about the thoughts of his boyfriend. Kei smirked at the other's statement. He then started his actions and move closer to Shoyou. In a swing of a sword, Shoyou and Kei are face-to-face with each other.   
  
“Are you going to give yourself to me now?” Kei asked Shoyou seductively. For that moment;   
  
Kei's y voice can't be denied but Shoyou himself is firm as he pushes Kei hard that he was out-balanced that made him lay on the ground.  
  
“You were the one who insisted you don't like flatlands?” Shoyou uttered trying to sound courageous.  
  
“I don't” Kei answered as he tries to get into a sitting position.  
  
“I don't also like people who are dumb; who can't even spell the word astronaut.” He continued talking arrogantly.  
  
“Wait a minute!! You self-proclaimed genius! I know how to spell astronaut!!! ” Shoyou answered defensively.  
  
“Really? Spell it out!” Kei demanded rather calm. This startled Shoyou; when Shoyou cannot give any response, Kei whines saying how lame he is or how he cannot prove himself. This makes Shoyou is reluctant and is fully aware he is being toyed; but he knows that once he is on this situation; he can't get out of it. So, Shoyou has no choice but to play along with the devil beside him. He was ready to spell out loud the word “astronaut”, he went and said the first letter -“A”- but before he could utter the next alphabet, Kei cut him.  
  
“I also don't like people who are using bunnies or panda designed boxers.” Kei stated. And he knows that this will make Shoyou explode into fireballs. These thoughts make him smile. Kei pauses for a moment before he opens his mouth again.  
  
“But I love a person who can make me laugh...” this time, he said the words softly; but loud enough for his boyfriend to hear it. Shoyou on the other hand has transcend his anger but the situation still remains awkward.   
“Are you saying something?” is all answer Shoyou can give.  
  
“Give me a break, you heard what I said!” Kei answered sounding impatient. Shoyou was shut by Kei's feedback. He heard it no doubt, but the sentence means more than just the surface to him. It so appears, Shoyou is still the same in most of the situation. Kei 's words will always affect him anyhow. Shoyou will always come by on every thing Kei has to say.  
  
Kei has said that he loves a person who can make him laugh; Of what he truly meant is still uncertain. But thinking back how Kei was when they first met. It would appear uncertain to Shoyou for a man of his sort to laugh in carefree; or even to smile in heart and soul.  
  
It was years back when they first met, on the same place they are dwelling. Here on the grounds where the apple tree resides....  
  
**1 Year Ago....**  
  
It was during one lunch break when Hinata accidentally discovered Tsukishima resting in one secluded tree in the campus.  He laid there asleep. In Shoyou 's eyes; the boy look serene; an ever gentle face that mesmerizes her senses, very different on how he usually is. Shoyou just couldn't take his gaze from the boy. The events happened so fast yet it progresses so slowly. For a moment; his heart begins to beat fast and his world shut down gracing down to the figure he's witnessing.   
  
Unconsciously, Shoyou 's body was moving on its own as he went closer to the boy. He draws his face closer to the Tsukishima’s. Looking at every feature distinctively yet still wouldn't fail to look at it in a whole. He was looking intently at each feature of Tsukishima’s face until… Wait a minute!!! Did he just notice how his eyes look like?... Definitely he did, and just what he thought of, it's piercing down on to his own. Then, it was time for Shoyou to realize how close their faces are. Uh-oh!!! He's in trouble. Tsukishima was awake and he was caught... Now what could the boy be thinking of their situation...   
  
Shoyou panic readily that made his movement unstable. With that, Shoyou fell with his face first hitting the ground. He is in the most embarrassing position he could have been. He has his face on the ground with his sticking out. But Shoyou as usual, with his brain with same size as a peanut; what could she had done but stayed in that position. Until....  
  
“So bunnies seems to appeal elementary kids.” Is what Shoyou heard next. The voice is unfamiliar; he figured out that it must have belonged to the boy. But eventually Shoyou knew exactly what he was really talking about. What the boy was talking about were his boxers which were exposed after his fall. It seems that the other boy had accidentally pulled his pants when he fell. Shoyou hastened to get into a sitting position.  
  
“What are you looking at? Are you gay!!!” Shoyou screamed to the boy  
  
“I'm not the one who is sneaking and trying to kiss an unconscious person?” he answered back.

 

“I’m not trying to kiss you?”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Was he not really thinking of kissing Tsukishima? No! He wouldn’t. But Tsukishima looks handsome. And it would be nice to kiss… What the hell was he thinking?  
  
On what happen next are a bunch of fights and fights and fights...  
  
After that incident; the reason still unknown to himself... Shoyou has been coming to the big tree. Always looking forward to meet a certain boy although he wouldn’t admit it.

 

“Come on Chibi, just admit that you had fallen in love with me...” Tsukishima says to Shoyou with such pride in his voice that also glistened in his face.

 

“Why would I like a guy like you anyway?” Shoyou retorted.

 Shoyou was expecting another snarky remark from the other boy but instead he was met by something different. Tsukishima was looking at him with some light of gentleness in his eyes, which is so unlikely because an awake Tsukishima was sinister and never gentle.

It was awkward but also delightful as on those moments, he is met eye-to-eye with the other boy. And for that moment, it almost feels like Shoyou may indeed fall for the boy. Almost…

“Yaryt!” Tsukishima snorted and that almost gentle and delightful feeling he was getting from the boy was suddenly replace with the same familiar meanness.

It may be only for a moment, but the delight feeling he had shared with Kei lingers to him till the end of the day.

To be continued?...


End file.
